


Winchester Family Tree

by Fallenangel345



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Deans kind a jerk, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I can’t tag, I use the same OG characters when I Use them, Lies, Mark of Cain, Sibling Love, Sibling fights, Vessels, Violence, Weddings, cause I mean Mark of Cain, i started this forever ago, ill add as I go?, lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 21:26:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15179741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel345/pseuds/Fallenangel345
Summary: Taking place around the time of the mark of Cain. I didn’t really follow time lines because, who does? There’s a lot of chapters but they’re short and I’m working on making them longer. But Taylor is the Winchester’s sister who was raised thinking they were distant cousins. Her best friend and her follow in the line of her brothers as vessels, and their parents are killed by demons. It’s WINCHESTER TIME.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize this was my first Fic ever so it’s terrible, but I promise it gets better later on;) HOPE YOU DONT HATE!

Taylors POV

“Come on really Danni? You saw a Demon?” I said doubtfully.  
“YES TAYLOR A DEMON! He had black eyes and everything!” She yelled.  
“Keep your voice down! Come on Danni we’ve been looking into these things for years practically how we became friends, and your telling me that after all these years of looking you saw one. At subway.” I rolled my eyes clearly doubting her.  
“TAYLOR COME ONNN! He started walking at me and when I grabbed the salt he stopped and walked past me... totally a demon.” She says.  
“Or just some guy who was planning on hitting on you before you looked like a psychopath.” I said.  
“You’re a psychopath.” She mumbled. Smiling I threw a pillow at her.  
“Go to bed Dan” I said laughing. She rolled her eyes and laughed before rolling over and trying to sleep. It was almost ten and we started junior year of highschool tomorrow. Well I started junior. Danni was starting senior year but we lived together so it wasn’t like I never saw her. Danni’s parents had died when she was ten. Danni swore that a man with black eyes had done it and that it was a demon. Of course she was ten and no one believed her. Except me of course, because I saw the same thing when my dad was killed a year after hers. The police say the only reason my mom wasn’t killed is because she wasn’t home. And I’ve never been so thankful for my mom being gone. So even though we’ll never get our parents back we got each other. Danni and I are polar opposites but I guess that makes us work. Danni has platinum blonde hair that was originally brown but she recently dyed it and honestly it suits her. She has greenish eyes and almost porcelain skin. Me, I’m the opposite dark brown hair, olive skin, hazel eyes, and taller than most people unlike Danni.  
I’m finally starting to drift off to sleep when I hear Danni’s muffled screams and someone is grabbing my hair and hitting my head against a wall then it all goes black.


	2. Chapter 2 Dani POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kidnapping. Yikes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It picks up pace eventually I promise

When I wake up I’m groggy and confused as to where I am. Remembering, my head shoots up and I realize that I’m sitting strapped to a chair. I feel hair that isn’t mine brush my arm and I immediately am a little relieved.   
“Taylor, are you awake?” I say.   
“Yeah, my head hurts. Where are we?” I can hear the fear in her voice. I wanted to comfort her. I hadn’t heard her this scared since she came to me the day after her dads death. Suddenly, an older looking man with a potbelly and a black tux came walking towards us.   
“You my darlings, are where no one will find you. Not even your pesky little brothers Taylor.” He says. “My names Alastair.”   
“I don’t have any-“ Taylor starts to say.  
“Did I give you permission to talk?!” He yells Taylor jumps but is quickly composed soon after. “Didn’t think so. I know who you are Taylor, and you too Danni. And I want information.” He sneers.  
“I have no idea what your talking about.” Taylor speaks up again. In two strides he walks over to Taylor and slaps her.   
“Again with the talking! Youre quite chatty. So, now you have permission. Where are the angels?” He says. I almost laugh despite our situation.   
“Angels? What are you talking about.” I say.   
“Castiel specifically. I have something to talk to him about.” He says.   
“I don’t know who that-“ I start to say but he walks over and stabs a knife into my thigh.   
“New rule. No lying.” I whimper but don’t scream. I guess even now I still have enough pride.   
“Stop it! Okay! We don’t know what you’re talking about!” Taylor yells clearly distressed at my whimpering. He walks over to Taylor clearly irritated.   
“I thought we could do this the easy way. But I guess not.” He walks back over the me and takes the knife out of my leg. Then despite my yelling and begging slides the knife down Taylor’s wrist. It goes on like this for what seems like forever. This man must be crazy I think. Well a small part of me thinks. Every other part is too busy trying to not cry in agony. Just when it seems like Alastair has had enough and is about to kill us the door across the room busts open. Two very pissed off looking men walk into the room and the one with longer hair stabs Alastair in the chest with a knife. I see what looks like his insides are on fire before I pass out in agony. But, briefly I catch the sounds of the two men yelling to each other. And I hear two names. Sam, and Dean.


	3. Chapter 3 Taylors POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brothers. Who!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this forever ago, not quite sure I remember everything but there’s a lot of chapters.

Feeling a throbbing pain... everywhere I start to hear people talking.   
“Dean, Cass is gonna be pissed. I mean if he could be. I don’t wanna deal with his... baby drama.” A guy says.   
“Well we couldn’t just leave them. Taylor may not know us but we know her and she is family Sam. She’s our sister. Cass can bite me.” A man who I’m assuming was Dean said. Wait, Sam and Dean. I know those names. My cousins. Opening my eyes I saw the two faces I hadn’t seen it years. Who showed up and then just left after my dad was killed. The only family I had left besides my mom. They left, no questions asked. No answers given. I hadn’t seen them since I was 11. And I’m 16. Opening my eyes I took a deep breath.   
“Oh it’s you two, I thought I was imaging things cause you know, never been there before have you?” I said in the snarkiest tone I could muster but I was still in so much pain.   
“Ohhhh I think she remembers us Sam.” Dean said almost sympathetically.   
“Not much to remember. I don’t know what you mean family, and not being able to leave me behind. I mean did a sure good job of that five years ago.” I said. I was starting to get mad. Just remembering it made me mad. I looked up to them. To Sam. For the month they were there. Then they just left. My cousins, or brothers, or whatever they were.   
“We had to Taylor. We’re not even supposed to be here-“ Sam starts to say. Suddenly there’s a very handsome man in a trench coat standing behind him interrupting him.   
“No you’re not.” The man says.  
“We couldnt just leave them Cass.” Dean says turning around. Ah. So he’s the famous Castiel I got tortured for information on. The angel. Oh my godddd. The angel. THE ANGEL. WHAT?!  
“I’m sorry would someone like to please tell me what the hell is going on here?!” I said a little too loudly. The nurse at the station focus was now on me so I gave her the smallest smile I could muster. She looked back down. “Angels. Demons. Anything else I should know?”   
“We’re hunters and it runs in the family?” Deans voice went up at the end as if he was sacred how I would react. I blew out a breath and winced. Ow. Suddenly Castiel walked up to me and very gingerly touched my face and all the pain was gone. He smiles slightly at me and GOSH he was cute, millions upon billions of years old I’m assuming, but cute.   
“Thanks.” I smiled briefly then turned back to Dean and Sam. “Hunters? Of what?”  
“Anything bad. Like Supernatural bad.” Sam says almost apologetically. Cass stays standing by my bed and he squints at Sam like a lost child.   
“Isn’t being super natural a good thing? You hunt things that aren’t natural.” His eyebrows go down as if he’s deeply confused. I giggle. Hes like a baby in a trench coat. “What’s funny?” He says.   
“Nothing.” But I cant stop laughing.   
“Did I break her? Why is she expressing so much enjoyment? She was just tortured for hours?” He is so confused.  
“It’s the pain meds Cass, they mess up humans brains. Especially since she doesn’t need them since she’s all healed up.” Dean says this but I barely hear him. I start to fall asleep and the last thing I see is and angels face. Literally.


	4. Chapter 4 Dani POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Panic Attack. Fun?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve also been working on a Spider-Man Homecoming fic. It’ll take me awhile to get a few chapters done because they’re longer but I’m getting there.

I woke up in a hospital room and immediately drank the water next to my bed. I was so thirsty. I was aware of the water dripping down my chin. I just didn’t care. Suddenly I heard a slight knock on the door and saw a man standing there. A very handsome man. I stopped mid gulp and put the drink back down on the dresser.   
“Hi” he smiles a half smile and my heart melts. I knew I was probably a complete mess and looked terrible and immediate I tried to fix my hair. “I’m Dean. Taylor’s...family.” He says walking towards me. The name clicked a lot of things into place. I knew him. He was there when Taylor’s Dad died and him and his brother left right after it happened. I met him once.  
“I know you.” Suddenly his charming ness didn’t make me swoon. He was a jerk. Taylor was torn up when they left. “You left Taylor’s family.” He seemed to stutter on his words. I guess he was used to girls swooning over him.   
“Well- uh- I mean-, it wasn’t like that.” He was stuttering heavily.   
“Sure it wasn’t.” I sat up and cringed. Ouch. I was still so thirsty but I realized my cup was out of water. Dean came to sit down in the chair by my bed.   
“Are you okay?” He seemed genuinely concerned.   
“Do you care?” I said in a snarky tone.   
“Yes. Want water?” He says raising one eyebrow. I wanted to say no but I was so thirsty. So I just nodded. He smiled and leaned over me to grab my cup. He was really close to me and he got close to my face and just winked before grinning and walking out of the room. I let a breath I didn’t realize I was holding. When Dean came back he was with who I assumed was Sam, a man in a trench coat, and Taylor. I practically cried, at least she was safe. And healed pretty quickly. I didn’t have time to question it though. Soon Taylor was running across the room and was practically in my lap hugging me. Gosh. I loved her a lot. Ever since her dad I just, I had to protect her. Hearing her scream and knowing I couldn’t do anything was the worst kind of torture. I just hugged her back. I tried to ignore the pain but eventually I couldn’t help it and cringed. Taylor jumped up and mumbled sorry and turned around the the man in the trench coat.   
“Castiel can you please heal her too?” She said. Confused I furrowed my brow. That name sounded familiar. Oh. OHH. The angel the demon wanted to talk to. Oh my god. What has my life become.   
“Wait what?” I was confused and Castiel walked up and just touched my forehead with two fingers and I suddenly felt fine. “What did you do?” I said.  
“Fixed you. Are you gonna start laughing uncontrollably too? Is that a human thing.” He seemed puzzled by this idea and I just shook my head. He let out a breath as if the thought made him nervous. I looked over at Taylor and saw that she was looking at him in awe. OHHH GREATTT. This was gonna be fun. Of course she wild thing the angel was cute.   
“Where are your wings?” I said. “Aren’t angels supposed to have huge white wings?” It was stupid but it was bothering me.   
“I have wings. And they’re not white. Frankly that idea is preposterous.” He rolled his eyes and nodded at Sam and Dean then he was gone. I looked around confused.   
“He has other things to do.” Sam explained. Taylor stood up and looked at Sam.   
“Where’s my mom?” She asked suddenly worried. Sam and Dean looked at each other.   
“I’m sorry Taylor.” Sam looked at her apologetically. Taylor stood still for a few seconds and then just climbed into my hospital bed besides me. She just started shaking. She was officially an orphan like me. And from what I’ve experienced... Taylor doesn’t do well with loss.


	5. Chapter 5 Taylors POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diners and fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing except feedback is appreciated:)

A few hours and a few explanations later we finally leave the hospital. The doctors are baffled I had a total of two broken ribs, a broken nose, three slits on my wrists, two stab wounds, and a concussion. Danni had three stab wounds, a broken jaw, a broken rib, and a concussion. They had no idea how we were healed. If we stayed any longer they would’ve “ran tests” and I’d rather not. 

“Sooo, brothers? Not cousins?” I ask

“Were your brothers yeah. We aren’t supposed to be around you. The whole vessel thing.” Sam says as were walking to the car.

“No, yeah I get it. I’m just,” my voice cracks and Danni wraps her arm around my waist. She gets it. Sam grabs my hand which shocks me. I did always look up to him more, but I’m more like Dean than anything. I glance at him with a small smile. He squeezes my hand reassuringly then starts digging in his coat for what I assume is keys. I’m broke out of some of my sadness reverie when I see the car. My jaw drops open. He has a 1967 Chevy Impala. 

“Wait I’m sorry, this is yours?!” I practically yell at Dean. Seeming quite proud of himself and shooting a look at Sam he nods. “Oh my god no way!” I squeal and run towards the car. I don’t even wanna touch it, it’s beautiful. I jump up and down in excitement. 

“I’m starting to see the family resemblance now.” Sam says laughing. 

“I prefer books.” Danni mumbles and Sam agrees delightedly. I shake my head and climb in the back with Sam. Frankly I’m more comfortable around him. Danni happily climbs in the front seat with Dean. We decide to get something to eat because me and Danni are starving. I’m trying not to cry when all of a sudden Dan squeals and turns up the radio. I immediately recognize the song as Dead or Alive and me and Dan glance at each others faces and I grin despite my tears. We both start screaming the lyrics at the top of our lungs.   
“IM WANT DEAD OR ALIVE!!!” I was actually enjoying myself for the first time since my dad died. Sam was laughing and my hair was in the wind on the quiet highway. For a second I forgot I had just been tortured for almost eight hours. I forgot my dad died. I forgot my mom died. I forgot I was destined to become some religious bull crap. I forgot my whole world had just been turned upside down. I felt I was where I belonged. When the song ended Dean turned the radio down and looked at Sam. 

“Can we keep them?” He said clearly as a question not just a snarky remark. 

“Well I don’t know Cass...” he looked over at me and smiled. “What the hell, what’s two more.” He grinned and Dean turned the radio back up and soon all four of us were screaming the lyrics. —— Soon we pulled up to a diner that seemed very old timey and it was almost 11 at night so it was damn near empty. I jumped out of the car completely starving. We walked in and sat right down at a both. Me and Sam, Dean and Dan. The waitress is an older lady wearing way too much makeup who calls everyone hun’ or sugar. She asks us what we want to eat and immediately me and Dan respond at the same time. 

“Early bird special.” We look at each other and laugh. Every Sunday we’d go to a diner down the street from our house and get breakfast at 9 o clock at night. Always the early bird special. I smiled. It was a small sense of normalcy. But it hurt like hell. I bit back tears. Dean ordered a beer and me and Dan look at each other and smile. As soon as we get the food we dig in. Slowly Danni slides the beer closer to her and takes a swig. Then she passes it under the table to me. A take a fast swig and give it back and she puts it down just as Dean reaches for it. Sam looks between the two of us and mouths “you guys are trouble”. I try not to giggle. Soon Danni is telling a story from her childhood about her parents. Or well her mom specifically. I knew this story and it did not end well. It ends with her Dad smacking her across the face. When she gets to the end and seems to remember the ending she just stares at nothing in particular. Dean goes to touch her and I warn him not to but he doesn’t listen. She snaps out and starts hyperventilating. She gets up and runs out of He diner. Dean starts to get up but I hold my hand up. “Stay.” I follow her outside. We both have major anxiety problems and I know how to deal with hers. I grab her face and sit her down on the sidewalk. 

“Shhh Danni. It’s okay. Look in my eyes. Look.” She looks up at me. I take a deep breath and signal her to do the same. After a few deep breathes she’s not hyperventilating anymore and she just collapses in my arms crying. I can’t hold them back anymore. I sit and cry with her. Our lives were just turned upside down. It’s me and Dan now. We’re all we have left. But who knows? Maybe this is the beginning we needed.


	6. Chapter 6 Danis POV

I vaguely remember going to the motel with the boys. I remember them getting another room for Taylor and me and carrying us both to bed. I was in deep sleep. And frankly I hadn’t slept this good in awhile. Maybe I just felt safer here. I knew Taylor was safe. I knew I was safe. I also think getting closure on what happened to our parents, knowing we weren’t crazy, relieved stress. I was warm. I had a gun under my pillow. I think I asked Dean to keep it under there when he was about to take it. I only remember this because of his smile at my comment. I was imagining Deans smile in my dream when I felt someone touch my shoulder. I think it was on instinct I reached for the gun and pointed it at the person who touched my shoulder knowing it wasn’t Taylor. She knew how to wake me up and it was usually throwing something at my head.   
“Woah woah woah. Danni chill its me! Dean!” He yells. Taylor was laughing so hard she was crying in a chair in the corner.   
“I TOLD YOU NIMWIT!” Taylor was clutching her stomach she was clearly in pain from laughing so hard.   
“WELL I DIDNT THINK SHED ACTUALLY PULL MY OWN GUN ON ME!” He yelled back. I put my finger to his lips and climbed out of the bed. I needed Dr. Pepper before the yelling. Without even looking back up from her book where she had began reading again she threw it to me. She must have gotten one this morning before I woke up. Just like usual. I went back the bed and patted Deans head as I sat back down signaling for him to continue. He looked confused then seemed to look down at here with pure admiration.   
“Well as I was gonna say...” he put his hand out for the gun. I shook my head. “Mine now.” He seemed shocked then snatched it out of my hand.   
“Give me that.” He said. Taylor just went “whatever happens now you deserved it.” I screwed the lid back on my Dr Pepper. And I stood up. I wasn’t gonna get him now. But he would get it later. I may be shorter but I’m fiesty.   
“Hey, so I’m gonna need clothes soon. And we’re gonna have to take care of my...” taylor trailed off with tears coming to her eyes. Sam walked in the room and put his hand on her shoulder. She leaned her head on Sam’s hand and smiled up at him. Blinking back the tears taylor gets up and smiles at me. I know that smile. “So Dean, can I borrow the Impala.” She smirks, she wants to drive the car so bad.   
“Not today, not ever. Not even you Princess.” He said this turning to look at me. My cheeks automatically burned bright red. Taylor looked between us and when Dean walked by her she smacked his head and followed him. I assumed she was about to give him an earful for flirting with me. I didn’t mind honestly. He was really cute. This was going to be a problem.—— Later we were in the car. It was rainy outside and honestly I love the smell of rain. I rolled down the windows and let my hair blow in the wind. I was in the backseat with Taylor this time and she rolled her window down too. We looked at each other and smiled. I could see the sadness behind her smile. I reached out and grabbed her hand and a tear fell down her cheek but she looked away before the others fell. Suddenly, there was a man sitting between me and Taylor. I jumped and so did Taylor. Sam and Dean seemed unfazed.  
“You are taking them home I hope?” Castiel said.   
“We’re right here.” Taylor said clearly annoyed.   
“Well obviously, unless your kind has made copies...they haven’t had they?” He looked at Taylor and poked her cheek and she smacked his hand away. Cass furrowed his brow and rubbed his hand.   
“She’s real.” Castiel said. I looked between them two. If Cas wasn’t an angel they would probably be cute together. Taylor was obviously flustered over him. Cass slowly turned his direction to me and poked my nose.   
“Boop.” He said. I couldn’t help but laugh. He was so serious. He seemed pleased with himself that he made me laugh. He obviously wanted to make Taylor laugh too. He turned to her and she turned towards him and he smiled and Taylor smiled back. He seemed pleased with himself yet again.   
“Like I said you plan to take them home right?” He says. Dean and I make eye contact in the mirror.   
“Well cass actually we figured we’d keep them here with us.” Dean said. I smiled at him.   
“I can’t let you do that.” Cass said.   
“What do you mea-“ Sam started to say. Suddenly we were in a random house.   
“Take us back!” Taylor yelled.   
“I can’t. You have to stay here.” He said back. Taylor went to grab him but he was gone. I walked to the door to open it but it was locked. We were stuck here.


	7. Chapter 7 Taylors POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback:)

I could feel the hours ticking by. I was sitting on the couch reading the same book. We planned on getting out of here we just had one missing ingredient. A damn angel blade. Not because it was part of the ritual we were going to do to bring an angel to us, but because we needed in case they got any ideas about telling Cass. Danni walked into the room and plopped down next to me and laid her head on my lap.   
“I’m bored Tay.” She mumbled.   
“Tell me about it!” I stood up quickly and slammed the book on the table. “DAMMIT CASTIEL THE ANGEL COME HERE!” I screamed. Suddenly I felt a whooshing behind me and I knew he was standing there. Winking at Dan I turned around and pretended to fall into Cass. I quickly slipped my hand into his trench coat and grabbed his angel blade. When he caught me I threw it to Dan behind me.   
“You called?” He sounded as if this situation was completely normal. Only a week and the thought of angels didn’t bother me.   
“I want out of this house.” I said this firmly and Cass squinted and titled his head then pushed me back into the couch.   
“I’m trying to keep you safe from the Angels! I’m doing this for you!” I’d never seen him so angry. Someone’s in a bad mood. “Stop calling me down here with stupid requests!” Before I could argue he left.   
“You know... I almost felt bad about this for a second. Not anymore.” I grumbled. Danni grinned and she ran into the bedroom. I followed her excited to leave this house. The alter was sitting on our desk and now that we had our leverage. So we called the angel Balthazar one more time. We had almost gotten him to say yes last time. Well Dan’s flirting did. BUT CASS HAD TO INTERUPT! We smiled at each other when we heard Balthazar sigh.   
“You two, are trouble. He should have split you houses too.” He sighed again and Danni turned around ready to flirt with him again. Before we had a chance to do anything he touched our chests and I felt a sharp pain in my chest and I could tell Dan had too. He waved his hand and it felt as if some sort of pressure on us two had lifted. I ran to the door the same time as Danni did and it opened easily.   
“Thank you Balthazar!” Danni was estatic.   
“Yeah, yeah. I’ll get you out of here, quickly go grab what you need. I assume Cass will be back soon to apologize. He has quite a temper recently.” We ran into the room and I shoved the Angel Blade up my jacket sleeve and smashed our burner phones under my foot. “HURRY!” Balthazar yelled and I assumed he could feel Cass coming. I ran to him and grabbed Dan’s hand. I touched his shoulder just outside the front door before I got the brief glimpse of Cass standing behind me in the glass looking enraged. I don’t know if I’d survive this.—— Suddenly, I was holding Dan’s hand in a cellphone shop and Balthazar was no where around. I grinned at Dan we were hidden. He couldn’t find us.   
“Let’s go find my brothers.” I grabbed a burner phone off the shelf and threw money on the counter. “Keep the change!” I yelled over my shoulder. For all I know it had a tracker in it anyways. We walked to a motel down the street. We paid for four nights and we both crashed immediately. We had barely slept that week for fear of Cass showing up and seeing our alter for Balthazar. I kept the Angel Blade under my pillow. I wasn’t getting angelnapped again. When we woke up Danni hacked into the local newspaper website and added a fake article about a string of fake “weird” murders. We hoped it would draw the boys’ attention. It was kind of nice actually. Being with just Danni. It was kind of like the future we always thought we’d have. Just eating fast food and laughing about stupid movies. I kind of got a break of strange. Which is what we needed. It was our third day and we only had enough money to pay for one more night. If they didn’t show up soon we were screwed.   
“Hey we should go out and get some coffee together.” Dan said as she rolled over in bed waking up groggily. I nodded my head and streched. I let out this god awful noise though and Danni and I laughed for fifteen minutes straight. “Freaking Teredactial over here.” She barely got it out between laughs and it just made me laugh harder. I got up and got dressed in a crop top and jeans. I encouraged Danni to wear the same outfit. Frankly, if you looked at us from the back we looked like polar opposites so I made her tie her hair up with me and shove it under a beanie. This way if somehow someone saw us we could take off and no one would know who was who. Unless they looked at height of course. We left the hotel room and walked to the cafe down the street. It was misty outside. We were in Washington. Silverdale I think. It was the smaller part and it was cute. I would’ve enjoyed it more had I not been hiding. It felt nice outside and I could feel myself physically calm down. We walked into the coffee shop and I immediately pushed her back out. Cass was sitting at a table with the boys. I felt relieved to see their faces. Cass’s not so much. Yet my heart still sped up at the look of him.   
“What the hell ar-“ Dan started to say but I shoved her into the ally next to the building and put my hand over her mouth. I peeked over the corner very slightly and saw Cass standing outside with the boys walking away down the street. I let out a sigh.   
“There still hanging out with him! He kidnapped us!” Danni was clearly pissed. I couldn’t blame her. But I just watched Cass as he walked away. There was just something I couldn’t shake about him. Suddenly I saw him disappear and I pulled out the burner phone and handed it to Danni. I signaled for her to text Deans phone.   
“Hey Princess, miss us. 25018 W Jaybird Street.” She hit send and then we walked to the neighborhood next to the diner. See Cass thought we left the state entirely. What he didn’t know was Balthazar literally just dropped us off two streets away. We made our way to the house next to the one Cass kept us in. We knew it was empty, nobody came in or out in the week we were there. We sat at the couches after picking the lock. It looked like a show house. We heard the front door open and footsteps. Unable to make out how many there were me and Danni hid. When we saw Sam and Dean walk into the room alone with guns drawn we very slowly walked around the corner. I saw shock cross both Sam and Deans face. Suddenly, Dean held his arms out and Danni seemingly without thinking jumped into them. And me, well I ran into he arms of my older brother. Suddenly, we were safe again.


	8. Chapter 8 Danis POV

I loved the smell of Dean. He smelled woodsy and of the Impala. He seemed shocked I had hugged him. But he quickly hugged me back then looked down at me and smiled. I grinned back and looked over to see Sam checking over Taylor to see if she was hurt. She was assuring him she was fine but he continued to move her hair this way and that. They didn’t look so dangly next to each other, they were both tall and lanky. Taylor blew her bangs out of her face and I could tell she was happy. I looked up at Dean and we both seemed to realize how close we were and backed away from each other. I walked over to Sam and hugged him and Taylor walked to Dean and whispered something in his ear, he blushed and she shoved him then hugged him.   
“Cass told us you got out.” Dean said eyeing the two of us.  
“Yeah and you were hanging out with the jerk!” Danni said obviously irritated.  
“Hear us out.” Sam said.  
“He wanted you to get out. He couldn’t defy orders but he could supply you with the things to get out.” Dean shrugged.   
“He was just mad it was Balthazar who answered.” Sam agreed.  
“He looked really mad at us.” Taylor clearly was doubtful.  
“He really did.” I agreed. Dean shook his head and went into a look of pure concentration. Suddenly Cass was standing next to him and Taylor gripped the angel blade in her jacket even tighter.  
“I had to make it look real.” Cass said. He looked apologetically at both of us. Taylor scoffed and walked into the next room. Surprisingly Cass followed her. I exchanged looks with Sam and Dean and they were clearly confused as well. Deciding not to even question it I went and plopped down on the couch. Dean came and sat down next to me on the couch. Sam, clearly uncomfortable, walked outside to go call someone.   
“Who’s he calling?” I asked Dean.   
“Probably Bobby, hes like our uncle. We told him we were coming on this case but turns out there wasn’t one after all. You two.. are smart” I smiled as his remark.   
“Had to get your attention somehow.” I shrugged   
“So princess huh? Was that meant to be an insult?” He raised his eyebrows at me.   
“Nope, just figured you’d figure out it was me..or us.” I blushed correcting my sentence.   
“Well I did figure out it was you.” He smiled. “Just had to make sure.” Taylor came out of the room she had disappeared Into but Cass was no where to be found.   
“Cass?” Dean asked. Taylor just shrugged her shoulders like she didn’t have a clue. She smiled though and I could tell she had an idea where he was. I raised my eyebrows at her and she just smiled and walked out front to talk to Sam.   
“We should probably get back to our motel and get things we don’t have enough money to stay the night for tomorrow night, so I guess we’ll have to leave soon.” I sighed.   
“Princess, I’m gonna have to teach you a thing or two about Credit Card fraud.” He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we walked out of the house.—— Me and Taylor walked into our new room at a new motel. Throwing our bags down I saw a cup of coffee on the dresser. Taylor did too and she ran and picked it up clearly keeping it to herself.   
“Uh uh where’d that come from?” I asked. She just shrugged. “Taylor dammit talk!” I said.   
“Well I told Cass he owed me a coffee for kidnapping me at least and I meant together, but I guess his people skills must be rusty.” She frowned.  
“You asked the ANGEL who KIDNAPPED us, on a date?” I asked. Yet again she shrugged and took a sip of her coffee. Scoffing I walked into the other room. I saw Dean kissing some girl as she left the room. He turned around and saw me. Ouch. I did an about face and walked into the other room. Dean came in to say something but then Sam came in.   
“I’ve caught wind of a case.” He says carrying his laptops. So the job begins.


	9. Chapter 9 Taylors POV

~4 Months Later~

Yawning I wake up feeling the pages of a book unstick from my face. My bangs are falling out of my pony tail and are stuck to my forehead. I’d been looking at lore on Wendigo’s for hours. I had a migraine. We’ve been moving non-stop for four months. Now it was the Eve to Christmas Eve and we were still hunting. I looked around it was too quiet no arguing. No sound of weapons. I looked at Danni’s bag where her make up had just been thrown in top. Of course. They went out without me. While I’ve been doing all the work. I slammed the book shut. I’m taking a shower. I walk into the bathroom taking my shirt off and I go to take my necklace off. When I put it on the sink it almost falls down the drain. Briefly I look down to catch it. When I look back up Cass is standing behind me in the mirror. Jumping I slam my hand against the sink.   
“Dammit Cass. Out!” I say attempting to cover my body. He creased his brows.   
“I don’t know why you humans are so ashamed of what my father gave you?” He said tilting his head to the side.   
“Because it is an intimate thing, humans don’t just show other people their entire body.” I say turning around throwing a towel around the front of me.   
“This girl one time asked me if I wanted to-“ he started to say.  
“No! No! We are not having this conversation. I am half naked and need a shower. What do you need?” I say annoyed.  
“Well dean asked me to check on you. So um..” he pulled a marker out and put a check mark on my shoulder. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath trying not to laugh. I failed and started laughing so hard I couldn’t breathe. He looked confused then smiled as if he was happy he made me smile. I finally stopped laughing and looked up at him.   
“Okay turn around so I can put my shirt on.” He turned around and sighed. I put my shirt back on and motioned him to follow me into the actual room.   
“Have you found anything on Crowley’s whereabouts?” Cass said sitting on the couch next to me. Crowley had blackmailed Sam and Dean into helping look for Alphas. The first of every monster species.   
“No,” I said sighing. “He doesn’t want to be found I guess.” I threw my head back annoyed at this turn of conversation. We had recently killed Eve, the mother of all monsters. Purgatory. Yikes. “Bobby has a Demon in the basement that he thinks he can get to talk. He’s looking for its original bones right now. And everyone went out without me.” I felt Cass’s hand grab mine and I looked down.   
“I’m sorry.” He said sincerely.  
“For what? You didn’t do anything?” I was confused. His eyes were on mine and held there for a few seconds too long. I’d been trying to ignore this. It was too much of a distraction.   
“Nothing.” But his eyes stayed on mine. Before I was fully conscious of what I was doing I kissed him. He seemed unsure of what to do at first then slowly his lips moved in sync with mine. I cuddled into him and stopped kissing him and looked into his eyes. They were glowing slightly. How cute. He then pulled my face back to his and kissed me. Wow what is this? Then I heard the front door open and Cass and I separated. I kept my place curled up next to him though.   
“Thing almost got you Dan. You’re out of practice.” Sam said and Dani shoved him and laughed.  
“Seriously, princess don’t want you dying on me.” Dean threw his arm around her shoulder and she blushed. I got up and walked into the parlor by the door.   
“You did not hunt it without me!” I yelled.   
“Well you were asleep-“ Dean started to say.   
“Yeah cause I’ve been looking at lore for you guys for hours!” I yelled. “That’s the second time in three weeks!” I was fuming and they could tell. I know they were trying to care for me but I wasn’t a little baby that they got to leave out and make me do all the work. “Well at least I know you’re nice enough to send Cass to check on me.” I said.  
“Taylor..we didn’t send him. Listen I’ve- we’ve been keeping something from you so you wouldn’t freak out on him. But, we think Cass might be hiding Crowley and working with him.” My heart stopped.   
“No there’s no way. Cass wouldn’t betray us.” Right?


	10. Chapter 10 Danis POV

I was sitting next to Dean on the couch two weeks before Christmas. Taylor had fallen asleep on Sam’s lap after being very upset at the thought of Cass betraying us. Apparently they had kissed. None of my business really. Sam’s head drifted back and I knew he had fallen asleep too. Messing around I jokingly kicked Dean’s leg. He threw a pillow in my direction but missed. When I never heard it hit the floor I turned around and saw Castiel standing next to Taylor and Sam.   
“Hey Cass what’s going on?” Dean said confused.  
“I-uh- I’m sorry.” He said. He grabbed Taylor off the couch by her arm. Taylor jolted awake on on reflex kicked him. It sent Cass stumbling back shocked and before any of us could stand up we were standing in a Warehouse god knows where.   
“TAKE ME BACK CASTIEL!” I screamed but it was no use. He probably already killed her. ——

Taylors POV ~the fight~

I kicked Cass as hard as I could in the chest on reflex scared out of my mind. Not realizing what I’d done I started to apologize thinking he meant me no harm. He was then behind my holding my stolen angel blade to my back.   
“I’m sorry Taylor.” I could hear sincerity in his voice. While I wanted to be mad I’ll I felt was crushing hurt. No less than a few hours ago we had kissed. I started fighting against him trying not to stab myself. I felt the blade poke into my back more.   
“I thought angels were supposed to have more honor. You’re really gonna stab me in the back?” He had a hold around me and I couldn’t escape if I tried.   
“I-um” he started to say.  
“If you’re gonna kill me you have to look me in the eyes.” I said with demand. Slowly I felt him whoosh in front of me and suddenly the angel blade was poking into my bare stomach. I knew he had at least scratched my back with the blade. His face was inches from mine and I could see the desperation in his eyes. As I’m sure he could see the hurt and fear in mine.   
“I don’t want you to be scared of me.” He whispered.   
“Then don’t kill me. Don’t listen to heavens orders.” I said back. He didn’t seem to change his mind though so I closed my eyes and waited for him to send the blade through my stomach. But, all I felt was a soft kiss on my forehead before a whoosh and he was gone. Letting out a breath I dropped to the floor and cried. ——

Danni’s POV 

I heard my phone chime and when I looked down I was relieved. “He tried to kill me. I’m fine.” Was all the message said. God she must be a mess. This was my fault. Mary wants Taylor so she can stop the apocalypse so her brothers don’t get their destiny and God’s sister, Ann, is the only one who can stop her. I’m her vessel. If I just gave myself over then Heaven wouldn’t need to kill Taylor I could just end Mary myself. The boys would stop it anyways. Realizing what I had to do I told the boys I’d be back.  
“I just need some air.” I said. Walking outside I found four cars and figured I should probably hot wire the most unsuspecting one. Walking toward the Toyota I found an old piece of medal perfect for unlocking the door. I wiggled it in the window until I heard it click. Jumping in I started to hot wire the car and soon I was on my way out. I just need an abandoned spot. Finally, finding a field I parked and I guess I was so distracted by my thoughts I didn’t notice the snow or Dean following in the car behind me. I heard him slam his door.  
“Dan what the hell are you doing!” He yelled.  
“What I should’ve done months ago!”   
“Why!?”   
“It’s the only way to save all of you.” Tears were falling down my cheeks now. “I have to save you. I love you all of you, Especially you Dean.” Realizing what I said he stopped walking towards me but was only an arms length away. There was snow falling and snowflakes getting stuck in his hair and he looked absolutely stunning. So many emotions crossed his face and suddenly his lips were against mine. I had kissed other guys before. But the butterflies in my stomach I normally had around him turned into full blown fireworks and I threw my arms around his neck and I felt tears falling down his cheeks too. How long had it been since someone actually told him they loved him and meant it? He pulled away too soon and said   
“Dan, shoulda said that in the first place.” I opened my eyes and saw a grin on his face and smiled and kissed him yet again. He pulled me back and it seemed his head was clear to other things now.   
“I think it’s time we have a conversation with the Angel who almost made me lose to of the most important people in my life in one night.” He said angrily. Castiel had it coming.


	11. Chapter 11 Taylors POV

I sat on the sofa bed in the upstairs of Bobby’s house. He tried to kill me. I thought.. I don’t know what I thought. He’s an angel he serves his lord. I heard someone come upstairs so I quickly wiped away my tears and sat up straighter. Dean came upstairs and plopped next to me. He and Dan had kissed apparently. I was happy for them. He laid his head in my lap. He was just as torn about this Cass thing as I was. He had known him for years before me. I ran my hands through his hair and I felt him hide his face. Soon I heard another pair of feet come upstairs. Judging from the sound it must be Sam. I was pretty sure Dean was asleep. He hadn’t slept in days since the thing with Castiel. He never let me or Dan out of his sight. Sam plopped down and put his on my shoulder. I texted Dan. “Cuddle circle come up here.” I heard her come upstairs. She laid across Sam’s legs and put her head in my lap too. I looked at all of them. My family. My messed up, sad, amazing, wonderful family. I turned my head to the side and kissed Sam’s head. He squeezed my hand and eventually I felt his breathing slow too. And slowly Dan’s did too. I felt safe and finally drifted off to sleep.—— When I woke up I heard Dean yelling at someone.   
“How dare you! That’s my sister!” He yelled. Who is he yelling at. No one was around me anymore and I was tucked in. I hadn’t slept in days they must have left me there. Yawning I stood up and started to walk downstairs to see who pissed Dean off this time.   
“Dean, I’m sorry. I was trying to help. I have to beat Rapheal!” I froze in place. Castiel. I walked down the stairs my heart pounding. A few days ago he had also broke the wall in Sam’s mind to distract Dean and us. Sam was okay but it was causing so many problems. “We have to win!” He said. I walked down the stairs and saw that they had Cass in a circle of what I’m assuming was burning holy oil. I tried to be quiet so he wouldn’t look at me but the stair creaked and Cass’s head snapped in my direction. His face dripped into sadness and apologies.  
“Taylor-“ he started to say. I dropped eye contact with him though and he stopped. I felt a tear fall and I walked down and stood right at the edge of the flames. Dean grabbed my arm to pull me back. I shook him off, I just needed to see Cass’s face. I had finally figured it out.  
“You know what I don’t get. We’ve had so many leads against Crowley, yet they’re all dead before I get there. Or just gone. So that got me wondering. How does this keep happening? Who is tipping them off.” I said clearing the tears out of my eyes. His face changed. He was scared. “Dean said he thought you were working with Crowley. I held out. I said there was no way you would betray us, betray me.” The tears were falling again but I had to know. “I defended you for days. Then you tried to kill me-“ my face cracked. Dean and Sam had backed up clearly letting me take the hand. Dan was waiting next to me in case something happened. “YOU tried to kill me. After you kissed me.” I could imagine Dean and Sam going stiff. We hadn’t told them that.  
“Taylor that wasn’t about what happened. You genuinely make me feel-“ I held up my hand. I couldn’t hear him say that. Mostly because I’d know it was true.  
“So I just thought about it. Why would heaven want me dead. I have no plan on saying yes to Mary.” I looked at him hoping he’d correct me. When he didn’t my heart stopped. “Crowley told you to do it. To prove you weren’t distracted. Didn’t he?” I said to him. He just stood there “CASTIEL LOOK ME IN THE FACE AND TELL ME YOU ARE NOT WORKING WITH CROWLEY!” I yelled the tears falling heavy now. He just looked down at the floor. I scoffed and walked into the circle before anyone could stop me and slapped him. I pushed him and pushed him. He didn’t move but he didn’t fight back either.   
“Fight back dammit!” I yelled and sobbed. Dean grabbed me and I was going to fight him until I realized why. Demons were starting to cover the house.   
“Go.” Was all Cass said. I looked him in the eyes on last time. I saw him mouth words and my heart shattered at them. “I love you. I’m sorry”.


	12. Chapter 12 Danis POV

I laid in Dean’s arms hearing the sound of Sam helping Taylor fall asleep in the next room. She had been stressed and had barely stopped crying since the thing with Cass. It was the eve of Christmas Eve. Three days after we found out Cass had betrayed us all to win. The night after Christmas was the day the ritual was set to be done for Cass to get all the souls. No one was ready to see him yet. Dean was running his hand along my back. Slightly tracing circles into my back. I heard Sam start snoring and assumed they were both asleep in the next room. Smiling I jumped up and knocked Dean’s book out of his hand. I climbed onto him and pinned his hands down.   
“I win. Again.” I said. Laughing he shrugged so I eased up the second I did he had me pinned under him.   
“Tsk tsk you should know not to trust me princess.” He whispered into my ear. It sent chills down my spine. I felt him kiss my shoulder up onto my neck. I let out a deep breath. Damn cheater.   
“You’re a...Cheater.” I whispered.  
“It’s not cheating if the other person agrees.” He said. I pulled him closer to me and I felt him kick off his boots. Smiling I knew I won again. Slowly I slid my hand down my leg and grabbed my knife out of my boot. Then had it at Dean throat in a second. He chuckled then slowly pressed against the knife till he was touching my lips. I placed the knife on the bed stand then flipped him back onto his back then climbed off him.   
“That’s for the gun the first day we met” I said grinning then walked Into the bathroom and locked the door. I heard him groan and roll over. Aww poor baby shouldn’t have taken the gun. I looked in the mirror and saw how flushed I was. I was glowing. I washed my face and walked back and jumped into bed next to Dean. He rolled over and kissed my cheek and wrapped his arms around me. I felt his arms flex as he wrapped them around me. I knew he was doing it on purpose. Finally I rolled around and kissed him back. Grinning he knew he won. Whatever I can regret this in the morning. —— I woke up next to Dean. Dammit. Rolling my eyes I went to get up. Dean had a grip lock on me though and I knew he was awake.   
“I will smash the back window of the impala let go.” I said.   
“Jesus here’s your Dr Pepper.” He said handing me the drink. I grinned.  
“Thanks babe.” I leaned down and kissed his chest and he groaned and fell back asleep. I went to walk into the other room and ran into Taylor. She was hanging mistle toe in the doorway. I looked up and laughed.  
“Really?” I said. “We have three siblings and and one non sibling what do we need mistle toe for?” I said. She looked down. “Aww sweetie I’m sorry.” I hugged her then kissed her right on the lips. “There is your kiss.” She laughed and I winked at her and walked into the other room hearing dean say to her.   
“Yo taylor stop stealing my woman.” He grumbled.  
“I had her first.” I could imagine her winking. I giggled and walked into a shirtless Sam.   
“Just who I wanted to see...” he said. I looked down. Jesus he’s tall... and wearing a towel okayyyy. I looked away. “Anyways he said throwing on a shirt and walking into the bathroom to put on pants. He turns around and whispers. “I don’t want Taylor in on the Cass thing.”   
“Me neither.”   
“Then we agree.” Dean said walking into the room. I looked around. Taylor would hate us for this.


End file.
